


Семейная терапия

by Leytenator



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: сцена после титров не учитывается, поэтому все хорошо)"— Ты доктор.— Я не такой доктор!"





	Семейная терапия

— Тор не может себя контролировать.  
Плащ на плечах встает дыбом, и на мгновение кажется - недовольно шипит. Стрэндж не торопясь допивает чай и аккуратно ставит чашку на столик, в котором отражается собственная вытянутая физиономия. Полированная поверхность издает жалобный скрип.  
Пожалуй, все-таки не слишком аккуратно.  
— Если ты попытаешься украсть хоть один артефакт из коллекции, твоя жизнь станет невыносимо мучительной.  
— О, поверь, для того, чтобы она стала невыносимой, достаточно было просто оказаться в Мидгарде. И не советую преуменьшать мои способности. "Попытаешься"? "Один"? Так ты обо мне думаешь?  
— Поверь, ты не хочешь знать, что я о тебе думаю, — бормочет Стрэндж, быстрым щелчком перемещая их обоих из кабинета в холл. Вопреки плану, Локи не врезается лицом в лестницу и даже умудряется удержаться на ногах.  
Кажется, кто-то начал учиться на своих ошибках и подготовился ко встрече; значит, и трюк с получасовым падением в бездну повторить не получится. Очень жаль.  
Стремление к самообразованию похвально, вот только кому-то оно не поможет.  
— С чего ты взял, что я не выгоню тебя взашей после того, как вы притащили сюда толпу асгардцев, включая худшего из них?  
— Самого опасного, с твоего позволения.  
Локи скалится и отвешивает шутовской поклон. Шут он и есть в своем пижонском костюме из свежей коллекции Гуччи. Стрэндж вздыхает и мысленно поминает почивший хронометр от Лекультра.  
— Тор твой друг, — продолжает Локи, улыбаясь чуть менее раздражающе. — Друзьям помогают. Как я слышал.  
— Он мне не друг.  
— На твоем месте я бы не стал разбрасываться друзьями. У таких, как ты, их и так маловато.  
— У каких же это?  
— Заносчивых мудаков.  
— По себе судишь?  
— Ага.  
Ухмылка снова становится невыносимой. Стрэндж на секунду прикрывает веки, думая, что больше костюма от Гуччи Локи пошел бы только морг. На худой конец, палата интенсивной терапии.  
— У Тора полно друзей на Земле. Почему ты решил испортить день именно мне?  
— Я слышал, у тебя тоже были проблемы с контролем свежеобретенной силы.  
— Поверь, сейчас я контролирую ее просто превосходно.  
— Не терпится убедиться, — фыркает Локи и тут же опасливо отскакивает в сторону, глядя под ноги.  
Ладно, эта игра может оказаться забавной.  
Взмах руки — и они сидят в глубоких креслах. Пожалуй, если устроиться со всем удобством, Локи становится чуть менее невыносим.  
— Но сейчас важно другое, — говорит тот и, закинув ногу за ногу, опускает на колено сцепленные в замок пальцы.  
Этот позер, кажется, и в самом деле нервничает. Стрэндж снова тоскливо вздыхает, обещая себе завтра же поставить вокруг дома самые мощные магические щиты. Вокруг Земли, к сожалению, уже поздно.  
— Что с ним происходит?  
— Он не может справиться со своей божественной сущностью и не знает причины.  
Стрэндж возвращает столик с единственной чашкой и поднимает бровь.  
— И ты считаешь, я разгадаю эту загадку как какой-нибудь сыщик?  
— Ты доктор.  
— Я не такой доктор, который сидит в кресле и выслушивает чужие разглагольствования, — морщится Стрэндж. Локи усмехается, покачивая остроносым ботинком в недопустимой близости от столика.  
— Да, ты предпочитаешь трепаться сам. Так ты поможешь мне, чародей-сыщик-доктор?  
— Тор знает, что ты здесь?  
— Брат шарахается от меня с перекошенной физиономией всякий раз, когда я пытаюсь предложить помощь или даже заговорить об этом. Ужасно невежливо с его стороны, кстати.  
"Я об этом пожалею. Я уже жалею", — думает Стрэндж, но все-таки спрашивает:  
— Когда он последний раз использовал свои силы? Мне нужно знать об этом больше, раз вы уж осчастливили Землю своим присутствием и явно намерены задержаться. Наплевав на все вселенские правила и законы.  
— Это была идея Тора! — радостно сообщает Локи и откидывается на спинку кресла. Он опускает руки на подлокотники обманчиво-расслабленным жестом, но тут же начинает барабанить пальцами по темному резному дереву. — В последний раз? Когда пытался убить нашу сестру.  
— У него еще остались родные? Близкие? Которых он не хотел бы убить.  
— Только я, — криво ухмыляется Локи.  
— Самонадеянно.  
— Пожалуй.  
Стрэндж не знает, что меняется от этого "пожалуй", произнесенного прежним самодовольно-насмешливым тоном. Улыбка на лице Локи медленно гаснет и исчезает. Он сидит, молча дожидаясь ответа, и молчание говорит Стрэнджу больше, чем сам факт этого невероятного визита. Больше, чем факт, что вместе со своим народом Тор прихватил на многострадальную Землю и того, кто пытался убить его, пожалуй, чаще и изощреннее, чем все враги разом. Почему он это сделал?  
— Ответ очевиден. Пораскинь мозгами, ты не настолько туп. Даже в моем представлении. Он боится не сдержаться. Причинить вред. Мне продолжать?  
Локи медленно качает головой. Потом делает глубокий вдох и поднимается из кресла.  
— Ты именно тот доктор. Завтра мы придем вдвоем.  
— Это абсолютно недопустимо! — Стрэндж возмущен настолько, что вскакивает, едва не перевернув столик.  
Локи пожимает плечами:  
— Он твой друг, у него проблемы. Друзья должны выслушать, когда у одного из них неприятности, и все такое. Ты же согласен, что у моего дорогого братца есть действительно большая проблема?  
— Чудовищная, — с чувством выдыхает Стрэндж, и Локи моргает пару раз, прежде чем отвести взгляд и быстро добавить:  
— С силой. До завтра, чародей. Ну же, лицо попроще: ты ведь должен раздуваться от важности, раз знаешь ответы на вопросы божественных сил.  
— Еще я знаю больше, чем хотел бы, о степени кое-чьей близости, — бормочет Стрэндж и, улучив наконец момент, разворачивает под ногами Локи сверкающую воронку.


End file.
